Not infrequently, it is necessary to provide above-ceiling construction and/or repair work in homes, offices, and working areas without exposing the occupants to falling debris and/or objects and to harmful material. Accordingly, it is the purpose of this invention to provide a shelter which can be installed in the space between the floor and ceiling where the work is to be performed above the ceiling which will exclude debris and other harmful substances from falling into and/or entering the surrounding space while at the same time providing access to the opening for the purpose of construction and/or repair.